


Cheerleader

by JoAsakura



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3768442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel wants to make sure Adam's rooting for the right team.</p><p>This is really just pointless fluff I allowed myself as a reward to write after doing a bunch for my MEBB fic. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheerleader

Adam watched from the doorway as Angel strode amongst his diminutive charges. He paused every so often to correct their forms or give gentle criticism, before finally dismissing them altogether.

His face was stern as he addressed the Steelport Junior Community Wrestling League, but there was an unmistakeable light in his eyes. Adam grinned as he pushed away from the door, watching him. It had taken months to get the half-ruined casino back into shape. (Months and some pretty deep pockets) he snorted.

But the De la Muerte Community Center and Gym had been worth every second and every penny, if only to see Angel with that light in his eyes and a sense of purpose that went beyond Killbane.

Laughing children dashed past him and Adam leaned on the edge of the ring. "Lookin' good there, Coach." He teased, hauling himself up.

"They are gonna kick Stilwater's ass next week." Angel laughed, stern face replaced with a shining pride. He caught Adam by the waist and pulled him close, nuzzling his jaw. "You're gonna have'ta figure out who you're gonna root for at the match, y'know."

Adam hummed as he let Angel backstep him towards the corner of the ring. "I don't see why I can't cheer 'em all on, love." He grinned, punctuating the words with tiny kisses until he felt the turnbuckle at his back.

"Looks like you got me cornered, Luchador." Adam purred, shivering just a bit as Angel's rough fingertips slid up the back of his neck before carding through his hair and loosening the messy bun he'd pulled it in earlier.

Angel pulled away to look at Adam as the shining raven-purple hair spilled down his shoulders, and the wrestler teased his fingers through it. "What?" adam tilted his head, trying to read Angel's expression and failing. "What d'you see, love?"

Angel's response was swift and rough as he fisted one hand in Adam's hair, the other tracing the length of his throat, thumb stroking the hammering pulse beneath as he shoved Adam back into the post.

Adam whimpered into Angel's mouth, using the post for support as he hooked one long leg over the luchador's hip, grinding hard against his thigh. His fingers dug into the soft fleece of Angel's hoodie, and the ring made an unholy squeak as Angel pressed him hard against it.

With a little growl, Angel tugged Adam's head back, raking his throat with teeth and tongue, stubble rasping against already tender flesh. Adam could feel his lips pull in a little grin, and with a practiced ease, the wrestler swung them both around and threw Adam to the mat. He straddled him, big hands pinning Adam's wrists down (and Adam forgot too often how much broader Angel was, how surprisingly small his arms felt compared to his. He liked it a little more than he should have, he thought.). They kissed, hard and fierce, and Adam bucked up against Angel, visibly hard in his too-tight jeans.

"You are such a menace." Angel whispered, stroking down Adam's chest, only pausing to tease the hard nubs of the other man's nipples through the thin knit of his purple sweater. Adam only grinned like a wolf at the attention, stroking Angel's arms before the luchador slid his hands down Adam's waist to grab the hem of his sweater. In one fairly smooth move, he pulled it up, pausing at the end to tangle Adam's wrists in the knit. "But mother of god, you're beautiful."

He traced the Saints tattoo that sprawled across Adam's belly, and the gangster shivered, visibly trying not to beg for more. With a little smirk, Angel slid his hands lower, idly tracing Adam's erection through the denim. "Fuck you, you bastard." Adam whined, a dangerous glint in his eye. "I fuckin' swear t'god, if you don't fuck me right now.."

Overhead, the bright lights made his sensitive eyes ache, and Angel noticed, leaning over him to cast him in shadow. Adam let him kiss his forehead without complaint, lids fluttering shut at the tender brush of lips, even as Angel's hands were deftly undoing his jeans.

"Y'know, I don't think I'm going to fuck you, Boss." Angel laughed, drawing out the word as he traced the vein in Adam's shaft. "I like you like this."

"Arsehole." Adam growled, lifting his hips to meet Angel's touch. "Yer just gonna leave me all distraught-like?"

"Did I say that? God, you're testy." Angel joked, moving and Adam felt the soft brush of the wrestler's mouth on his cock. "You don't.. usually let me do this. Is it ok?" he paused.

"I.. I just like doin' fer you, yanno?" Adam squirmed out of his tangled shirt and propped himself up on his elbows, only to have Angel's broad hand push him back down.

"Then let me do for you once in a while, ok, baby?" Angel said before his mouth enveloped Adam's shaft, thumb stroking the soft skin of his balls in time with the rhythmic motion of tongue and throat. He paused long enough to wet his fingers, tracing a line between Adam's legs to press into his ass, just deep enough to be a tease, while his thumb still teased his sac.

"Angel. Fuck." Adam cursed. It was a litany of gibberish, love words in Mandarin, salty curses in spanish, and an incomprehensible raft of North-of-England thrown in for good measure. He raked his fingers sharp over Angel's scalp and held his head as the luchador took him.

Adam squeaked out an undignified warning as he felt the orgasm bubble and rise in his belly. Angel sat back, taking Adam's cock in hand, stroking it as he painted the gangster's golden skin in sticky white.

"Please tell me that ain't some wrestlin' move, love." Adam groaned, laughing just a bit as he moved himself against Angel's hand.

"Special one, just for you, baby." Angel flopped down next to him, still stroking his aching shaft. "Always for you."

"Mnn." Adam grabbed his hoodie and dragged Angel closer. "Was this your bribery to get me to cheer for the Steelies next week?"

"Maybe." Angel bumped his forehead against Adam's. "Did it work?"

"I'll be there in purple, love." Adam laughed, sprawling indolently against the wrestler.

"That's.. wait. The Stilwater kids wear purple too." Angel huffed as Adam curled against him. "That's cheating."

"Maybe." Adam laughed again. "Just maybe."


End file.
